grimmfairytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Belinda
In the Comics Grimm Fairy Tales Belinda sends her own fairy tale minions after Sela to kill her, but when Sela bests her, she informs her that even if she kills her, Sela can't save Samantha. Sela considers these words and goes from holding Excalibur to Belinda's neck to offering her a trade. She'll switch places with Samantha. Belinda's no fool and takes the deal, stabbing Sela when she gets tired of Sela's words about doing what's right after which she leaves through her magic mirror. For some unknown reason, Belinda wanted Mercy Dante dead. In order to achieve this goal, she put a hit on Mercy's head and threatened one of Mercy's friends with reporting him to the police unless he told Belinda about Mercy's whereabouts. Grimm Fairy Tales Giant-Size While Blake, Bolder, and Aislyn are searching for new council members to replace the former council, a caped figure is following them. This figure is revealed in the end to be none other than Belinda, although how this has come to be is not certain since she was killed during the dream eater saga. Halloween Special The Piper Belinda, posing as an assistant librarian, gives Sean the Book of the Lost, which contains the incantation to summon The Pied Piper. Inferno Sela explains to Mercy that she gave up on Brian Watson because of Belinda's influence on her. The Dream Eater Saga "Sela's arch nemesis, the evil Belinda has been many things over the years: a slave, a vagabond, a warrior, and even a servant to the Dark One. Most recently a witch named Baba Yaga has revealed to Belinda the lengths at which the Dark One has been manipulating her. Now Belinda is in search for answers to her own shrouded past and beware any who stand in her way." Sinbad Crossover Quotes *"So the ones that listen kill themselves and the ones that don't listen . . . you kill? Nice. A bit on the psychotic side, but who am I to judge?" - Snow White & Rose Red: Part 1 *"I believe introductions are in order, big bad wolf ... ... meet the beast." - Snow White & Rose Red: Part 2 *"So the Hilton or Hyatt were out of the question? Just wondering, as Casa El Cave seems a little outside of my normal travel accommodations. Why are we all the way out here?" - Once Upon a Time *"There's a reason Shang believed in you, why the council believed in you ... why I believe in you. Why can't you believe in yourself?" - Inferno One-Shot *"And you're telling me the glasses are not just a cosmetic feature and you really are an in-the-closet geek trapped in a hot girl's body." - Ever After *"Might have... something to do... with you not so secretly hating me all these years." - Ever After *"Hey. It's you. Here we are again... Me dying at your feet... Guess this is how it's meant to be, huh?" - Night Falls *"I don't know. I... I came to protect you, to see if I could... uhg. Listen, kid. I can't do this communication thing. Got it?" - Unleashed 6 Gallery Belinda016.png|Timepiece Belinda013.png|Timepiece Belinda025.png|Snow White & Rose Red: Part 2 Belinda022.png|King Midas Belinda021.png|Three Snake Leaves: Part 2 Belinda014.png|The Return Flashback Belinda015.png|The Phoenix: Part 1 Belinda017.png|New Again Belinda026.png|The Prophecy Belinda023.png|Fear Not Belinda024.png|Fear Not Belinda005.png|Grimm Fairy Tales Giant-Size 2012 Belinda004.png|The Monkey's Paw Belinda006.png|The Piper 1 Belinda028.png|The Arrangement: Chapter Two BelindaBio.png|Prologue Belinda003.png|Once Upon a Time Belinda001.png|The Dream Eater Saga: Part 9 Belinda011.png|Inferno One-Shot Belinda012.png|Ever After Belinda002.png|Sinbad Crossover: Part 1 Belinda010.png|Unleashed 2 Belinda008.png|Unleashed 4 Belinda009.png|Night Falls Belinda007.png|Unleashed 6 Category:Crossover Characters Category:Pureblood Characters Category:Former Dark Horde Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Victims of The Dream Eater Category:Arcane Acre Students and Faculty Category:Teacher Characters Category:Royalty Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Characters Category:Genie Characters Category:Characters Who Sacrificed Themselves Category:Enemies & Villains Category:Friends & Allies